A wandering dream
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: Riley Smith moves to the small town of Forks, Washington where she meets Emmett Cullen. Who's the guy that she notices, that notice's her back?
1. Wandering

**A wandering dream.**

**This is a story about a girl named Riley Smith who moves to Forks, Washington. What kind of things will she arrive to?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or most of the characters. I do own Riley, Jaiden, and 'Mom.'**

**Riley's point of view:**

"Riley!" Alissa whines. I purse my lips and exhale. "Please don't leave! You can live with me! My parents won't mind!"

I roll my eyes and hiccup once. I wipe a tear off my cheek, and then Alissa's.

"You know I couldn't do that. Jaiden needs me anyways. Please, please be good." She frowns deeper and sighs.

The moving truck pulls out of the driveway and that causes another round of sobs to erupt from Alissa. I hug her tighter and close my eyes. "Riley, get in the car it's time to leave!" Mom yells.

My mother had just got a promotion, and we're getting transferred to a new town. To make things better, it was a small, rainy town. Forks, Washington.

"Riley! Come on. I want to see the new house. Please!" Jaiden cries. I sigh. If there was anything, or anybody, I couldn't ignore it was Jaiden, my little brother. He's only six, but he's my best friend. We're closer than most siblings, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get annoying at times.

"Call me everyday, Kay?" Alissa's voice breaks at the end. I nod and hug her one more time.

"I'll never forget you, Rye" She whispers. I sniffle and pull away. "Here." She pushes her hand out, and there's a white box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. I raise and eyebrow and she shoves it into my hands.

I pull the ribbon and open the lid to the box. Inside it was a hairpiece (Ponytail). My eyebrows formed a 'V' over my eyes and Alissa laughed.

"It's from when we first met."

_Flashback:_

"_See you later, Riley!" Jordan yelled to me. I smiled at him and waved. I ran out the doors of the school and started walking to my bus._

_When I got to the edge of the sidewalk I blushed heavily. Eric was standing against a wall looking real cute. (Eric being my secret crush). He smiled and winked at me. My heart fluttered around in my chest and I tripped over the sidewalk right into a girl with long blond hair._

"_Sorry!" I mumbled, embarrassed. I look behind her and there is a group of about seven kids laughing at me. The blond flipped her hair and hissed at me._

"_Here." Somebody whispers to me. I look up and notice somebodies hand out towards me. I look up to the person. It's a girl with brunette hair and a small smile. She has a heart shaped face and blue eyes. I nod once and take her hand._

_She pulls me up, and the group behind the blond start making fun of me. I blush a deeper red and turn to walk away._

"_Ew. I hope I don't get 'Nerd Germs!'" The blond laughs hysterically. I roll my eyes and walk away faster. _

"_Tara, that was stupid. Can you come up with something better than that? I mean, really." The girl who helped me up mumbles. I turn back around and stop walking._

"_You're so ugly you went in a haunted house and came out with a job application, Alissa!" Tara laughed again. Her drones laughed behind her, as well. I sigh._

"_Why don't you find a quarter and call somebody who cares?" Alissa rolled her eyes. Tara's nose flared and quiet giggles came from behind her. She glared at Alissa and turned to walk away._

"_Let's go guys. I would rather not hang around with these, Lame-o's." Just as Tara turned to walk away, a huge gust of wind blew through the parking lot. Suddenly, a her hair flew off behind her, and landed by the stairs of the school. (Hairpiece)._

"_Oh my God! A rat!" Kids yelled from the stairs. I turned to see Tara's reaction. Her face was red and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Her friends stared with wide eyes. Suddenly, she ran towards the stairs trying to catch the loose hair piece._

_I looked at Alissa, wide eyes, and burst out laughing. She started laughing with me and soon enough everyone was laughing._

_When we were done we walked over to the bus's and I stopped at my bus._

"_I'll see you some other time, okay?" I said, smiling. Alissa nodded and smiled back._

"_What's your name, by the way? We should be friends." Alissa smiled larger._

"_Riley. My names Riley."_

_End of flashback._

I burst out laughing and hug Alissa tightly. She laughs quietly with me then I pull away.

"Sorry I don't have anything Lissa, I didn't think to-" Alissa cut me off.

"It's fine. Really. I hope you like it, it's not much. That's why.. I got these!" Alissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out two rings.

"One for you, and one for me! So every time you see it, you'll remember me." I laugh and look at the ring.

It was a small, silver ring with the words 'Friends' scripted on the front. It was beautiful. Alissa had a matching one. ((Check on my profile for a picture)).

I smiled and put it on my index finger. I smile watch Alissa slip hers on.

"I don't need a ring to remember you, Alissa." I whisper to her, twisting the ring in between my fingers. I look up and she's frowning.

"Riley! Now!" Mom yells again. I sigh and hug Alissa one more time.

"Love you, Rye."

"Love you, Alissa."

We pull apart and I smile a little. Alissa still wears a frown.

I jump into the car and wave to Alissa. Her bottom lip trembles when mom starts the car.

Just as we were about to turn out of the driveway Alissa falls onto her knees.

"Best friends forever!" Alissa yells, crying.

"Always!" I yell back.

**Okay.. Pretty boring. I just had to write about the hair piece though. It happened to my friend once, and I thought it would be interesting.. I don't know.. Should I keep writing the story? Yes, no? Tell me and I will. If I do, the next chapter will be about Riley settling in, and the first day of school. Leave me a bunch of love, and review. They make me smile.**


	2. I'm ready I am

**A Wandering Dream.**

**Chapter two: I'm ready. I am.**

**Riley's point of view:**

"Hi!" I look up from my half eaten lunch to see Jennifer -Once again- staring at me. She's been constantly talking to me, and it didn't help that I was the new girl at school _and _we had almost every class together.

"Um.. Hello. _Again_." I mumbled the last word, and she didn't seem to notice. A large grin spread across her face.

"What class do you have next, Riley!?" She begged me. I sighed. I had already told her this. Twice.

"Gym." I whisper. She frowned deeply. I already knew the words that would come out of her mouth.

Something along the lines of: Aw! I don't have that one. Well, I do next quarter but that's no good! Oh shoot!

"Ah. That one's not on my schedule. I think it is next quarter. Shoot!" She repeated. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from the back of the chair. I lifted it over my shoulder and walked to throw my tray out. I don't know how much longer I could take this.

"Where ya' going?" She yelled after me. I stopped and turned on my heel, unwillingly.

"Outside. I need Oxygen." I half smiled and Jennifer burst out laughing. I jumped back, wide eyed.

"There's Oxygen in here, silly." I pursed my lips and ran out when Steven Lurch caught her attention ceasing the opportunity.

When I got outside I sighed and plopped onto the ground. The ninth graders here were so . . . different? Immature, yes. Annoying, extremely. Different, definitely.

The bell rang and I grimaced. My last class of the day. Without Jennifer! I smiled at that fact, almost happy to be alone.

xoxox

"Miss Smith. Welcome. I hope it wasn't to hard for you to find your class." The teacher announced when I walked in late. Everybody was running circles around the gym, but all seemed to be watching. I blushed and ran to a wall to sit down. I would have to wait until tomorrow since I was lacking a uniform.

After seven minutes I got bored and pulled my notebook out. I grabbed a pencil that I lazily threw to the bottom in fourth period, and began doodling. I drew various picture of tree's, and rain. That's all this small town seemed to offer, anyways.

I must have dozed off, because what felt like seconds later the bell rang. My eyes flew open and I threw my notebook into my bag. I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran outside towards my bus.

I scanned the bus line -Only five bus's- and found my number. Number 42. I checked the note my mother had given me earlier today and confirmed that it was my bus.

When I stepped on, the bad mood I had from today disappeared when I saw Jaiden's smiling face. He was laughing with some girl that was sitting a seat across from him. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the very front not wanting to interrupt him.

"Rileyyyyyyyy!" An annoyingly familiar voice squealed. I looked up and moaned. Jennifer. _Joy._

**?? Point of view:**

Running.  
Panting.

Listening.

"_Every thing's clear over here_"_._

Running.

**Riley's point of view:**

When the bus stopped in front of my house I almost flung myself out the door.

"Bye Rileyyyyyyyy! See you at school tomorrow! Save you a seat at lunch! Bye!" Jennifer called after me. I tried to ignore her, but her voice was everywhere.

"See ya later, Sierra!" Jaiden called after his new friend. I giggled and unlocked the front door.

Jaiden walked in shortly after me. The smile disappeared off his face when he saw the grin on my face. He frowned and blushed heavily. I chuckled and he covered his eyes with some of his hair.

"Well, get it over with." He whispered. I laughed even harder, and he groaned loudly.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Jaiden. Who's your new girlfriend?" I teased. Jaiden sighed and walked out of the room. I tried to keep a strait face but my lips twitched at the edges.

Jaiden's door closed and I sighed. I threw my bag on the floor near the bookcase and chased after him. I opened his door quickly, and he was turning his X-Box on. He turned to me and stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed and turned to leave when Jaiden mumbled something I couldn't understand. Something about a fight?

"What!" I gasped. He turned his attention back to me with wide eyes.

"I said my friend is spending the night, tomorrow." I let out a breath of air and nodded. I walked out and shut his door quietly before running back to my room.

**?? Point of view:**

Running.

Sniffing.

Howling.

Listening.

Voices.

**Riley's point of view:**

"Riley. I need you to go down to the store and buy me a few things." Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay mom! One second!" I finished typing my email to Jordan and shut my laptop. I ran to the kitchen to see my mom writing stuff in a huge book, and papers sprawled across the table. I raised an eyebrow and coughed to get her attention.

She looked up from her work and gasped.

"Oh, honey! Here; Take this list. I need to you go get some groceries. And take this, too." She handed me a folded up piece of paper, and an envelope and went back to her work.

xoxox

_'Milk, eggs, bread, bacon, paper towels, chips.' _I repeated the list off in my head trying to memorize it. I mean _really_. Who wants to be walking around the store with a paper stuck in front of their nose? I continued on to the frozen foods aisle.

"Woooo!" Some maniac called while zooming past me on the back of a shopping cart. I rolled my eye's and sighed. "Woooohooo!" He zoomed by again.

I pushed my cart out and was about to turn when somebody bumped into me, sending my cart tipping over onto my legs.

"Oof! Ha-ha!" The maniac laughed. I growled and turned over, pushing the cart off of me.

"How dare you! You could have seriously hurt somebody! Somebody, I don't know.., like me!? It's people like you who-" I stopped talking when he stood up. He was very tall, with large muscles. He had pale white skin and beautiful topaz eyes. Drop dead gorgeous. He blew the hair out of his face and stared down at me with apology.

"Sorry, kid. I was distracted. Anyways, like you were saying. It's people like me who..?" He raised an eyebrow and I just stared with my mouth open.

I shook my head and stood back up. He offered me his hand but I didn't take it.

"You new around here?" I nodded and he chuckled.

"What's your name?" He asked me smiling.

"Riley." I whispered.

"I'm Emmet. Nice to meet you Riley!" He shoved his hand towards me. Offering. I took It and he shook my arm. He was much stronger then I expected. I pulled my hand back and held it to try to stop the throbbing.

"You know, I have a friend who moved here about two years ago. Name's Bella. She's real nice. Always blushing, and falling over. Real klutz! You should meet her. And my sister Alice will love you!"

"Oh. Oh Kay. When?" I asked, smiling.

"Tomorrow good?" He asked me. I nodded and he winked. "I'll call you." I told him my number quickly and he nodded.

"See you some other time, but I gotta go. Bye Riley!" He picked his cart up and jumped on it again, pushing himself down the aisle. "Woooo!"

I shook my head and picked up all the food I'd dropped. I had just told a stranger I would go to his house tomorrow. I sighed and prepared myself to keep shopping, and quit daydreaming.


End file.
